1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotatable camera, particularly to a ball shaped camera equipped with only one motor for varying the angle of camera lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current technology for designing a known ball shaped camera, two driving motors are commonly employed to make the camera lens able to move universally 360 degree. In the motorized mechanism of the ball shaped camera, one of the motors is for controlling the panning of the camera lens in horizontal direction while the other motor is for controlling the tilting of the camera lens in vertical direction so that the camera lens can move both in panning and tilting manner.
However, this type of ball shaped camera has the drawback that the panning and tilting of camera lens driven by two motors separately always causes the lens unable to reach the desired direction rapidly and precisely.
During scanning for monitoring, time delay is always resulted in the ball shaped camera unable to move the lens in time to the direction to be monitored that causes deficiency of monitoring and some corners neglected to be monitored.